


The Prayer

by inkandpencil



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beware of possible Angst, Gen, M/M, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: Aziraphale has a request to make and he does it the only way he knows how.--This was inspired by "Devil's backbone - Good omens Animatic" on YouTube. You can find the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKYwV0pbh8Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Prayer

It had crossed his mind to pull the rug and light some candles, but he didn't really want to summon anyone to speak with. Not when he had only one entity he wanted to reach. So, instead, the Angel found himself kneeling on a cushion on the floor in the bedroom of the flat above the bookshop, facing the window with the bench seat perfect for curling up with a book, his hands clasped in front of his chest and his face raised to the grey sky outside the window. He gathered his thoughts together as best he could before he began to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth he discarded everything he'd prepared.

He wanted to come to Her with his heart in his hands, after all.

"Oh Lord," he began softly, "I want…I want to apologize for lying to you at the wall to the Garden. I had given my sword away to protect the new life that had been growing within Eve's body. I should have told you at that time, but I was so very frightened of what might happen to me. I'm still frightened, but…but as I have forsaken Heaven - but not you - I am less so.

"But my apology, while overdue, is not why I am reaching out to you. I am asking for protection for the one I hold dearest to my heart. I realize that may sound sacrilegious to some, but I know you hold love in the highest regard, and I ask for this because I love him. Please. Please don't allow anything to take Crowley away from me. I know he is a demon, but there is _good_ in him! I have seen it, first hand. I have often thought that he has more goodness in him than I have. And I know he has more goodness in him than Heaven. He has always thought of the children and of those less fortunate, has always tried to help in what ways he could get away with. He has always helped me. We...we had an Arrangement, and while I did do some of his…his tempting for him, he also did some of my blessings and miracles. I don't believe he would have been able to accomplish any of those things if there was no good in him, no hope.

"Please...please, my Lord. I beg of you to watch over the demon Crowley and keep him safe. Please, don't let…. The world would be a grey place without him in it. I…I would not… I don't want to contemplate a world...a life without Crowley. I…" He gasped a breath, trying to withhold the sob that escaped anyway. "I love him. I would exchange my life for his. Without hesitation. I…" He brought his clasped hands to press against his forehead as he curled in on himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love him," he whispered.


End file.
